sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Laraine Newman
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Comedian, actress, voice artist, writer, editor | known_for = Saturday Night Live | years_active = 1975–present | spouse = | children = 2 daughters | website = }} Laraine Newman (born March 2, 1952) is an American comedian, actress, voice artist, and writer who was part of the original cast of NBC's Saturday Night Live. Personal life Newman was born on March 2, 1952, in Los Angeles, California, the granddaughter of a cattle rancher from Arizona. Her family is Jewish. She is the youngest of four children and a twin (brother Paul). Her sister, Tracy Newman, is an Emmy Award-winning television writer. Newman attended Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California and graduated from there in 1970. Newman married actor-writer-director Chad Einbinder born 1963 in 1991. They have two daughters, Lena (born 1991) and Hannah (born 1995). Life and career Newman took her first Improvisational theatre classes when she was 15. After finishing high school she auditioned for four acting schools in England including Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art and Bristol Old Vic. She was not accepted after the second round of auditions for all four schools, so she went to Paris to study mime with Marcel Marceau for a year. She is a founding member of The Groundlings and is best known for being an original cast member on NBC's Saturday Night Live, appearing on the show from its inception in 1975 through 1980. She originated the characters of Sheri the Valley Girl and Connie Conehead, among others: " ...my favorite character that I created at Saturday Night Live, which, I think, only pleased me and no one else, was Lina Wertmuller." During her five years on SNL she became a close friend of co-star Gilda Radner (although there was also a degree of rivalry between them). However, by her own account, she was unhappy for much of her time with the show—she disliked living in New York. She sang in the "Chevy's Girls" sketch in episode 2 of season 2 alongside Gilda Radner and Jane Curtin. Newman's post-SNL film career has been in both leading and supporting roles, as well as a voice artist on television and features. Among these were Perfect, American Hot Wax, Wholly Moses, Problem Child 2 and a cameo in Mr. Mike's Mondo Video. She also had a small role in Woody Allen's Stardust Memories (1980) and in the 1993 film Coneheads. In 1986 she starred in the syndicated B-movie comedy series, The Canned Film Festival, playing the lead role as Laraine the usherette. Additionally, she made appearances on such programs as Laverne & Shirley, as Donut Rooter in Devo's We're All Devo VHS, According to Jim, St. Elsewhere, E.T. and Friends (1983), in which she reprised her role as Connie Conehead, Steve Martin's Best Show Ever (1981), Amazing Stories, Friends, The Tick, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Histeria!, Wayside, Danny Phantom, CatDog, Sonic the Hedgehog, As Told By Ginger, Rugrats (in "All Growed Up", an episode which would form the basis of the spinoff All Grown Up!, for which she also provided voice work), 7th Heaven, The Flintstones, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Metalocalypse. Most recently she appeared in episodes of Entourage and Brothers & Sisters, provided voice work for WALL-E, Battle for Terra, Ponyo, Jungle Junction, Cars, Up!, Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc., Barnyard, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Happily N'Ever After, Horton Hears a Who!, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, and Wreck-It Ralph. She made guest voice appearances in SpongeBob SquarePants and Doc McStuffins. She also voices Queen Jipjorrulac, the mother of Mark Chang, in The Fairly OddParents. She voiced the Wicked Witch of the West in Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz, an animated direct-to-DVD film set during the events of the classic 1939 film. Newman also works as a writer and editor. She is a contributing editor for the online magazine One For The Table, and she is an occasional contributor to the Huffington Post.[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/laraine-newman Laraine Newman – The Huffington Post] She has contributed articles for the Los Angeles Times, The Believer, and McSweeney's. She wrote the foreword to the book version of the UCB Production Worst Laid Plans. On July 9, 2014, Newman appeared on Ken Reid's TV Guidance Counselor podcast. Filmography TV roles *''Saturday Night Live'' - (1975–1980) as Herself - Cast Member, 106 episodes *''Laverne & Shirley'' (1982) - Sheba, 2 episodes *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982) - Jane Zontell, 3 episodes *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1986) - Episode "The Jar" - Periwinkle *''The Canned Film Festival'' (1986) - Laraine the usherette, 13 episodes *''Monsters'' (1988) - Episode "Rouse Him Not" *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1996) - Episode "World's Greatest Dick" - Guidance Counselor *''Friends'' (1996) - Episode "The One With the Bullies" - Mrs. Buffay *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) - Episode "Love is a Croc" - Baby Doll *''The Oblongs'' (2000) - Ms. Hubbard, 8 episodes *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2000) - Episode, "The Group" - Wendy Prager/Gwendolyn - Director of the play, "The Vagina Monologues"/Incest Survivor *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000–2006) - Lois Foutley, 43 episodes *''Oswald'' (2001–2003) - Madame Butterfly, 22 episodes *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001–2011) - Queen Jipjorulac / Mother Nature, 8 episodes *''7th Heaven'' (2002–2004) - Rosina Glass, 8 episodes *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2003) - Wor-El *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2007) - Pam / Mrs. Tetslaff, 6 episodes *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005) - Lacey Ladybug *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) - Lily *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2006) - Lyla *''Metalocalypse'' (2006–2012) - Pickles' Mom / News Anchor / Dory McClean / Additional Characters, 15 episodes *''Winx Club'' (Season 3-5) (2011-2013) - Queen Ligea *''Jungle Junction'' (2009–2013) - Carla, 14 episodes *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2010–2018) - Ella Plankton, 2 episodes / Crab Lady, 1 episode *''The Garfield Show'' (2011) - Aunt Ivy / Chicken / Winona, 4 episodes *''Beavis and Butt-head'' (2011) - Biology Teacher, 3 episodes *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012–2014) - Aurora, Professor Hootsburgh and Southwest Sal, 25 episodes *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2012) - Granny Snaggletooth *''Easy to Assemble'' (2012) - The Neighbor, 2 episodes *''The Birthday Boys'' (2013) - President of the Network *''Turbo FAST'' - (2013) - voice of Queen Invicta in the episode "Ants Ants Revolution/Clamsquatch" *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' - (2013) - Yan Fan *''Trophy Wife'' - (2014) - Juniper *''Castle'' - (2014) Johanna Beckett (voice) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots '' - (2015) - Pajuna, Piper *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' - (2015) - Various *''Dawn of the Croods'' - (2015) - Gran, One-Eyed Amber, Mosh, Pram *''Milo Murphy's Law'' - (2016) - Ms. White *''Vampirina'' - (2017) - Norcisa, 1 episode *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' - (2018) Ms. Tara Ribble Film roles *''TunnelVision'' - (1976) Sonja *''American Hot Wax'' - (1978) Teenage Louise *''Mr. Mike's Mondo Video'' - (1979) cameo *''Stardust Memories'' - (1980) Film Executive (Uncredited) *''Wholly Moses'' - (1980) Zoey / Zerelda *''Voltar The Invincible'' - (1985) Wondra, Mrs. Lawrence (uncredited) *''Invaders from Mars'' - (1986) Ellen Gardner *''Problem Child 2'' - (1991) Lawanda Dumore *''Coneheads'' - (1993) Laarta *''Witchboard 2: The Devil's Doorway'' - (1993) Elaine *''Revenge of the Red Baron'' - (1993) Carol Spencer *''The Flintstones'' - (1994) Susan Rock *''Jingle All the Way'' - (1996) First Lady *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' - (1998) Frog-Eyed Woman *''Demolition University'' - (1997) Professor Harris *''Monsters, Inc.'' - (2001) Mother, School Teacher *''Finding Nemo'' - (2003) Pelicans, Additional Voices *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' - (2003) Gwen *''Shrek 2'' - (2004) ADR Group *''The Incredibles'' - (2004) Squeaker's Owner (uncredited) *''Happily N'Ever After'' - (2006) Additional Voices *''Surf's Up'' - (2007) Female Penguin #3 *''The Wild'' - (2006) Girl Monkey *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) - Glummox Mom *''Ponyo'' - (2008) Woman in the boat *''WALL-E'' - (2008) Beauty Bot, Paramedic Bot, Announcer Bot *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' - (2009) French Newscaster *''Up'' - (2009) Dogs, Additional Voices *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) - ADR Group *''Tangled'' - (2010) Additional Voices *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) - Voice Cast *''Toy Story 3'' - (2010) Additional Voices *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' - (2011) The Wicked Witch of The West *''The Lorax'' - (2012) Woman *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - (2012) Various Nicelanders *''Despicable Me 2'' - (2013) Woman *''Ready or Knot'' - (2013) Joanne *''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' - (2014) Elf Elder's Wife *''The Boxtrolls'' - (2014) Female Townsfolk 1 / Female Townsfolk 2 *''Inside Out'' - (2015) Jill Andersen's Fear *''Minions'' - (2015) Additional Voices *''The Secret Life of Pets'' - (2016) Additional Voices *''Nerdland'' - (2016) Old Woman *''Sing'' - (2016) Meena's Grandmother / Additional Voices *''The Late Bloomer'' - (2016) Noema Willcoxen *''Despicable Me 3'' - (2017) Additional Voices *''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' - (2017) Daredevil Chipmunk Video game roles *''Stupid Invaders'' - (2000) - Additional Voices *''Madagascar'' - (2005) - Queen Bee / Grandma *''True Crime: New York City'' - (2005) - Additional Voices *''Bee Movie Game'' - (2007) - Additional Voices *''Spider-Man 3'' - (2007) - Additional Voices *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer'' - (2007) - Sheva Whitefeather/ NPC (Wise Woman) *''The Rise of the Argonauts'' - (2008) - Additional Voices *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' - (2011) - Additional Voices *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' - (2013) - Additional Voices *''Let It Die'' (2016) References External links * * * * * Writings at One for the Table * Category:1952 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American sketch comedians Category:American stage actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:Comedians from California Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish comedians Category:Living people